What if?
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: What if Julia faked her death. How will this effect Eli and Clare's relationship? Rated T for mentions of sexual activity.
1. Super short intro

**What if Julia never died? How will Clare effect Eli's life? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

* * *

Eli and Clare were laying down on Eli's bed when CeCe knocked on the door. They quickly separated before his mom could see the two laying together.

"Eli, honey, you have a visitor." You could tell from the look of confusion on Eli's face that he wasn't expecting a visitor. Today, 4 years ago, marks Julia's death. Of course Eli had gotten over her death, he had a wonderful girlfriend. In came a person, clearly a girl, seeing she had long dark hair. She had all black clothes on, and a black hood over her head, hiding her face.

"I should probably let you two discuss whatever it is you need to discuss, I'll be downstairs with Bullfrog and CeCe if you need me." Clare said as she made it past the mysterious girl. The moment Clare left, the girl pulled down her hood. It was Julia. Eli gasped. Julia smiled warmly and kissed Eli. Eli was thoroughly disturbed.

"Julia! What are you doing here! You're dead!" Eli said.

"Surprise! I faked my death. I wanted to see if you would remember me after 4 years. Clearly you still do! Now we can be together again!" Julia said as she moved toward Eli and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses on his neck.

"Look Julia, I have a girlfriend, the girl that was sitting with me, her name is Clare. And I love her."

Julia stared deep into his eyes. Without another word, Julia left, leaving Eli wondering what the hell happened.


	2. The Situation Changes

**Okay, New chapter. I have something exciting in store for this story, and you may or may mot like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Period. **

Things had been awkward for the Goldsworthy family since Julia's unexpected return. Clare had kept her space, seeing Eli was clearly upset. The night of Julia's return was a stressful night. Bullfrog and CeCe were worried about Eli. He seemed as if he was underwater all the time. Wanting desperately to say something but can't find the words to use. But one day, Eli snapped.

Lets rewind 20 minutes shall we?

Eli and Bullfrog had driven to school, and Eli was staring out the window at the cars passing by. Eli walked up the steps to Degrassi, and he saw Clare talking with Jenna, Connor, Dallas and Alli and she was obviously trying to hide from someone, and Eli hoped desperately it wasn't him. Eli approached the group. "Hey Clare, can we talk?" Eli said gently. Clare looked up, startled. "I have to get to science right now, sorry Eli" Clare said, walking away swiftly. Eli followed her and grabbed her wrist. "Clare! Would you talk to me please?!" Eli said desperately. "No, if you want to talk so bad, go talk to the goth girl who kissed you last night!" Clare shook her wrist, and walked away, wiping the small tears forming in her eyes. Eli stood there alone in the halls, everyone staring at him either with sympathy or daggers.

_What have you done, Julia?! Not again, you won't ruin my life again._ Eli thought, clenching his fists. He went into a deserted classroom, and kicked the desk clear to the wall. Eli melted like water to the ground, his eyes filled with tears, and he just sat there, half expecting Julia to waltz in there and declare their official relationship, as if he'd ever leave a girl like Clare for a girl like Julia.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly slapped it away and, thinking it was Julia, said "Go away, I hate you!" He heard a girl start crying, and something dropped as she ran out. Eli turned around and saw Clare's charm bracelet on the ground. Cursing under his breath, he picked it up and, staring at it, he fell backward when he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He just threw away the freaking best thing he ever had.

* * *

**Right before Eli yelled at Clare. **

**Clare's POV**

I felt bad for going away from Eli like that. Muttering a quick prayer under my breath, though subtle, still audible, I set off to find Eli.

I know Eli rejected that girl last night. But, that doesn't stop me from being jealous. I love Eli, and I know Eli loves me, despite what Fitz says. Fitz in nothing but a big bully that has a grudge on Eli because we are dating and Fitz likes me. I'm sure he just wants to get me in bed, but that is not going to happen if I have anything to say about it. If I had to sleep with someone, it will be Eli. But that won't be until I'm married, he already agreed to it.

I found him in a deserted classroom, sitting on the ground, his back to the door. I walked to him, a hand on his shoulder. He slapped it away and said "Go away, I hate you!" I felt my heart snap in two, and I couldn't stop the tears from running so I ran out, not noticing I dropped my charm bracelet.

I ran to Alli and, noticing I was in hysterics, she pulled me in a hug.

"Clare what happened?!" Alli said, shocked. I couldn't speak I was panting and crying so hard.

"I-I went to t-talk to E-Eli and h-he said h-he h-hated me." I blubbered. Alli covered her mouth with her hands as her jaw dropped. "Clare I'm so sorry." Alli said pulling me into another hug. I helplessly wrapped my arms around her.

"I hate-" I started, but I was cut off by my own tears.

"You hate Eli?" Alli finished. I shook my head.

"I hate that I love someone who doesn't love me back." I said, but I wasn't talking about Eli. I was talking about a certain skater boy. The one I knew didn't love me, but I couldn't not love him. My first crush. The one my sister Darcy teased me about to no end.

Yes, I was falling hard for KC Guthrie once again.

**I bet you didn't see that coming! I can't help it, I've been loving Klare lately. Believe me, I am all for eclare, and I have more in store for them. Just review, keep smiling, and don't hate me too much. Luv yas! **

**~Lexi~**


End file.
